Engaged
by Nitamind
Summary: Hermione gets a strange letter from Draco Malfoy asking for her help. Will she help him?
1. Chapter 1

Granger.

I'm hoping this letter finds you in time. My great grandmother is coming for a visit in two days. She thinks I am engaged to be

married. The problem with that is that I am not engaged; in fact I am anything but engaged as my girlfriend just dumped me. I

am asking for your help, this is as close to begging as I will get. You do not disappoint my great grandmother. Will you come to

my home and be engaged to me for two weeks while she is hear? I will compensate you for your time away from your family if

you wish. Please help,

Signed…Draco Malfoy

Well what do you think? Should I continue?


	2. Packing

**The Plan**

Hermione looked at the note in her hands. More like a plea she thought. "Hermione dear, were leaving tomorrow to go to Grandma Iris's house." Her mother called.

"Mom, something's come up. I can't go." Hermione called back. Anything to get out of going to her grandmothers house. Sure Hermione loved her family, but that house freaked her out way to much and her mother would drag her back every summer.

"What is it dear? Can it be put off?" Her mom called back.

"I don't know mom, a friend from school needs my help." She called back. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Hermione's mom called out.

Hermione looked back down at the note…"Hermione! It's for you!" Her mom called from the kitchen.

Hermione sighed and put the note into her pocket; she turned and walked to the front door.

* * *

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked when she got to the door. Draco Malfoy was standing inside her house wearing all muggle clothes, and it looked like his parents were outside waiting for him as well. "How did you get hear?"

"Magic." Was all he said, "Will you help me?" he added after a moment.

"I will, but it's just so I can avoid my Grandmothers house this summer." Hermione answered.

"Great, we need to go now." He said turning around.

"Wait, I need to tell my parents." Hermione said going back into her house, she walked into the kitchen to find both her parents waiting for her. "Mom, dad, I have to go with Draco. Were going to his house for a…"

"School project." Draco said coming in behind her.

"Yea." Hermione agreed.

"What school project?" Her father asked.

"We have to make a potion, but it takes about a month to make." Hermione said thinking about her second year.

"What about my mom?" Hermione's mom asked.

"Tell grandma that I'm sorry, but it's for school." Hermione said.

"Alright. When are you leaving?" Her father asked.

Hermione looked at Draco, "Sometime today I guess. Whenever I'm done packing." Hermione answered.

Draco nodded, "My parents will pick us up in an hour."

"That's good; we can meet them before you leave." Hermione's mother said.

Hermione nodded, "Come on Draco, I have to pack." She said dragging him down the hall into her bedroom.

"They can't meet them!" Draco bellowed once they were in Hermione's room.

"Can't you tell your parents to be nice? I'll tell mine that your parents are not used to the muggle world so they might seem a bit…stand offish." Hermione planned out loud.

"I guess…" Draco agreed slowly.

"Let's hope that works." Hermione muttered to herself as she shrunk all her cloths and put them into a bag. DING!

"They must be early" Draco sighed.

"Great, let's go!" Hermione said grabbing her bag and leaving the room. Draco and Hermione got to the door at the same time as her parents.

"Hello mom." Draco said when the door was opened.

"Hi honey, is this Hermione? And her parents, nice to meet you." Narcissa Malfoy said.

"Hello ma'am." Hermione greeted.

"Draco dear, were already late… I'm sorry Mr. Miss Granger I would like to stay and chat, but I really have to be going. Your daughter is safe with us; she can call everyday if you like?" Narcissa explained quickly.

"Sure, she knows the number. Why the rush?" Hermione's mother asked.

"The potions shop closes in…twenty minutes." Draco hastily supplied.

"We want to get started right away in case we have to restart, then we'll have enough time." Hermione added.

"Alright dear, have a good time and behave." Hermione's mom said giving her a hug.

"I'll miss you." Hermione's dad said giving her a hug as well.

"I'll talk to you later." Hermione called as they left.

"Do you mind taking Hermione?" Narcissa asked Draco as they were walking.

"No, I don't." Draco answered.

"See you there then." She called and disappeared. Draco offered Hermione his arm and they disappeared as well.


End file.
